The Penguins Joker
by Ms Boku
Summary: I wrote this in script form over 20 years ago. Based on the campy Batman series. What happens when Batman has retired and Robin gets married? Tune in for another spine tingling adventure.


Keep in mind that I wrote this like 20 years ago and it was so cheesy I had to post it. Lol. Have fun.

Its based off of the Adam West batman series which you'll find out soon enough.

The Penguins Joker

It was a day like no other in Gotham City. People going to work,

coming home to their families just knowing that their city was safe

from any petty criminals.

Batman and Robin have gone into retirement. All the nasty criminals

have been behind bars. for some year now. But what's this? Someone is

visiting Warden Crytons office! Why it's our own Batman!

Batman enters.

Warden Cryton- (on the phone) 'Batman you say? Oh Yes by all means,

send him in.' Batman enters.

'Welcome Batman! What brings you here?

Batman-I've come to have a meeting with you and your security guards about two of your prisoners here. It is of some urgency so if you could call your guards at once…

Warden-Well. I can't call all of them you understand.

Batman-Yes, I understand.

Warden- (The warden picks up the phone to summon the Security guards.) You look different Batman.

Batman-Well it has been some years warden. Now if you please…

Warden- Oh yes. Does commissioner Gordon know about this?

Batman-Yes. I took the liberty of notifying him myself. He and Chief O'Hara are on their way this very moment.

Warden- (on the phone) Oh yes. Could you have my chief Security guards brought up here at once? Thank you. (He hangs up the phone) Could you inform me as to what this has to do with Batman?

Batman-Yes. It's the Penguin and Joker.

Warden-Oh dear. It sounds serious.

Batman-It is I assure you.

Meanwhile at stately Wayne manner… What's this? Bruce Wayne, our own Batman, is here and not at the State Penetenury?

Bruce-Well Jacquelyn, how is your research coming along?

Jackie-Oh just great Uncle Bruce. But I do wish you'd call me Jackie.

Bruce-Ah, well, old habits are hard to break.

Jackie-Thank you for letting me have access to your library Uncle Bruce.

Bruce-It's my pleasure my dear, but what made you choose the criminal mind to study after all?

Jackie-Well you had so many books and notes on the subject, it seemed most intriguing.

Alfred- (enters) Ah but you've always tried to model yourself after your uncle for many years now.

Jackie-Yeah that's true.

Bruce-And all this time I thought your parents were pulling my leg. By the way what made you want to stay here with me verses going to Europe with your parents?

Jackie-Well, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to see my favorite uncle. I've already been to Europe and I rarely get to see you. You don't mind do you?

Bruce-Not at all. Ever since Dick went off to college and got married…well, it's good to have some company again.

Aunt Harriet-Oh it is so good to see you again.

Bruce- Well I have some things to tend to in the city. Alfred would you care to accompany me? You said you needed to get a few things.

Alfred-Of corse sir. I'll be with you in a moment.

Aunt Harriet-Well I'm going to tack my nap now. You won't mind being alone will you?

Jackie-No. I have plenty to read here.

Bruce- you're sure you won't come with us?

Jackie-Not today. I want to finish before supper, but thanks.

Bruce- Tell you what, we'll go out to dinner tonight. How does that sound?

Jackie-Oh wonderful! (enthusiastically)

Bruce-Let's say six o'clock then

Jackie- I'll be ready.

Bruce- Good

Alfred- I'm ready sir.

Bruce-Excellent. Goodbye.

Alfred-Goodbye miss.

Jackie-Bye.

Back at the State Penn….

All the security guards have been summoned and responded to the call…

Batman-I want you all to be briefed on the Penguin and Joker. There may be an escape attempt.

Guard-But why now after all this time?

BM-Why not now? They've all had time to think to try something. They know the layout and most importantly…they have an inside man.

GASP!

Warden-Who?

BM-Me! (He pulls an umbrella out and sprays sleeping gas. Everyone is K.O.'d. He leaves going to the cells looking for the Penguin and Joker putting sleeping gas on the remaining guards he passes.)

Cut to Penguins cell…

BM-Penguin! Wake up!

Penguin-Weh, weh, weh.

BM-Penguin!

Penguin-Wa- (snort) What? (He sits up to see Batman) What? I thought I'd seen enough of you, you blundering Bat!

Goon-It's me Penguin.

Penguin-What are you talking about? Who?

Goon 1-Me! Octopus!

Penguin-What? But you-

Goon 1- Didn't I tell you my plan was gonna be good?

Penguin-weh, weh weh. Octopus, this is perfect!

Joker-Of course it is. I taught him everything he knows. Oh hoo hooo hoo he hee!

The goon lets them out-

Opening credits- Dana nana nana nana dana nana nana nana Batman!

Back at stately Wayne Manor hours later…

Jackie goes into the library to put some books back. She is carrying

a stack up to her chin. She tries to reach the table, trips, and the

books fall knocking the head of the bust to the Bat cave backwards.

She sees the button. She curiously presses it and the bookshelf slides

to the side revealing the Bat poles…

Jackie-Wha- (she walks over) Bat Poles to Bat cave? (She goes to the

edge and looks down) Uncle Bruce and Dick are Batman and Robin ?

(The bookshelf slides closed. Jackie doesn't see and she gets knocked

down. She grabs on to Robins pole and slides down.)

Waaaa!

Meanwhile Bruce and Alfred are just returning, but at Police HQ

Commissioner Gordon is on the phone with Warden Cryton…

CG-Great Scott! Batman? But that's impossible! You think it was an

imposter? I should most certainly think it was. After all Batman's

done for this city. Very well. I'll get right on it!

CO-Well, what is it? (He says in his Irish accent)

CG-That was Warden Cryton. He says that the penguin and Joker have escaped with help from Batman or an imposter.

CO-Saints Alive. What are we gonna do?

CG-I'm going to do what I always do in situations like this. I'm going to call Batman!

CO-You don't think-

CG-I'm certain it was an imposter, especially if the Penguin and Joker are involved. (He walks to the other side of the room and uncovers the

Bat phone. He picks up the receiver and presses the button…

Cut to Wayne Manor

Bruce-Jackie? (He looks for her and finds no sign.) Maybe she's in the library.

Alfred- (Enters )Sir, I think you should have a look at something. (He leads him out)

Jackie-WOW! (She stares in amazement, looking at everything and realizing she's not in her clothes but the Boy Wonders. She stares at herself and back at the Bat poles several times.) Wow.

She walks to the Bat mobile even more amazed. She looks at it and all around, but the excitement is too much for her and she passes out.

In the Study…

Alfred-It seems as if the young miss has discovered our little secret.

Bruce-Yes it does look that way I'd better-

(The Bat phone rings.)

Alfred-Oh dear. (He opens a secret drawer and pulls up the Bat Phone)

Yes Sir? I'll fetch him at once. (Hands the phone to Bruce.

Bruce (in Batman Voice) Yes Commissioner.

CG-Batman! I hope I didn't disturb you.

BM-Not at all commissioner. What can I do for you?

CG-the Penguin and Joker have escaped with someone masquerading as you who let them out.

BM-Great Scott! I'll be there as soon as I can. (Hangs up) Come on

Alfred. I may need you to help me with Jackie.

Alfred- Certainly sir.

And he heads to the secret stairs and Bruce to the Bat poles.

Down in the Bat cave…

Alfred- I don't see her.

Bruce- Let's look around. She must be here somewhere.

Jackie- Moan Groan. (She sits up holding her head by the Batmoblile)

BM-Over here! (She looks at Batman in amazement. Uncle Bruce? Your Batman? Wow.

BM-Yes well this is an awkward situation.

Jackie-And the Bat poles and this costume…

BM-I can handle this from here.

Alfred- Very good sir. Miss. (He exits)

Jackie- My Uncle Bruce, is Batman. What is all this stuff?

BM-I'm afraid I don't have time to explain that just now. I have an

urgent situation I must tend to. (He leads her to the Bat poles.) Now

I want you to go back up Robin's pole-

Jackie-Oh but Uncle Bruce. (She pleads)

BM-and tell no one what you saw. Is that understood?

Jackie-but I wanna come with you.

Bruce- absolutely not! This may be dangerous.

Jackie-I know how to fight. (Batman gives her a stern look) Ok, but can't I just stay here for a little while?

Bruce-It would be in your best interest if you went back upstairs. Now up you go and remember, not a word to anyone. (He leads her Robin's pole and she goes up. He races to the Batmobile and to Gorham City.

Danananananananana

CG-well Batman, what do you think?

BM-I don't know Commissioner. They haven't called and left a message. The best thing we can do is talk to the security guards and Warden

Cryton. Check out the scene of the escape for clues And wait out the Penguin and Joker. Meanwhile keep your men searching the area.

CG-You know Batman, some of the reporters think have been saying that you let them out just so you could come out of retirement, so to speak.

BM-Yes I am aware of that and nothing could be further from the truth.

CO-Don't worry, Batman. Some reporters will say anything just to get attention. We, and all of Gotham know it's not true.

BM-Thank you commissioner, and Chief O'Hara. Now if our business is concluded…

CG-Oh Batman, where's Robin the Boy wonder? Won't he be joining you on this case?

BM-No. I'm going solo on this one. Robin has found a new path to follow. I have work to do. If you'll excuse me, (He tips his cowl)

Commissioner, Chief O'Hara. (He Exits)

Meanwhile in an abandoned cave near Gotham just beyond the city…

Enter Joker and Penguin laughing.

Penguin-Weh Weh Whe. What's this? (He looks around in amazement. Is this the Bat cave?

Joker-Oh no Pengie, This is the Secret Criminal cave. Our marry band have been working on this while we've been plotting. He hehehehehe.

Penguin-Weh weh weh, what have you got planned for our first big caper?

Joker- Well, We've already got Batman's attention and our criminal news has it that the boy bird brain is not with him anymore. So that's one less problem in our hair. (He laughs)

Penguin- Why don't we kidnap Bruce Wayne to start our grand crusade? (They all Laugh There is a loud buzzing sounding repeatedly. The penguin looks startled. The Penguin raises his umbrella and the Joker takes a stance.

Penguin-Whe! What's that?

Goon- Oh that's our little surprise or you and the Penguin. We figured since Batman has the Bat mobile, that there should be a Joker and Penguin mobile. (Two cars resembling the Joker and penguin pull in the cave.) There. You see? You go out there and come in over there.

The Joker claps his hands and laughs and jumps excitedly. The Penguin waddles over to his car excited as well.

Joker- come on let's give' em a spin Pengie.

Penguin- Right and over to Wayne Manor. Whe whe whe.

(They hop in their cars and race out laughing wildly.)

At stately Wayne Manor…

(Jackie sits staring off into space thinking about everything she's seen and knows. Aunt Harriet Enters.

AH-Oh Jackie! Have you heard the news? The Penguin and Joker have escaped from prison! Oh it's just horrible!

Jackie-Don't worry Aunt Harriet. I'm sure Batman will put everything to right again. He always does.

AH- I'm worried about him too. Without Robin…well the odds are a bit against him.

AL- Never fear. Batman has time and time again handled himself Mrs. Copper.

AH- Oh Alfred, I wanted to go into town today to buy a dress for the Wayne Foundation Dinner, next week, but, well I'd rather have someone come with me. I don't want to run into those two fiends, so I took the liberty of calling two of my good friends and we'll be going together.

AL- A wise choice madam. You will be home for dinner?

AH- Oh yes! I don't want to be out after dark just knowing that Batman's two archenemies are on the loose. Jackie, would you like to come?

Jackie- No thanks aunt Harriet. I've got some more reading to do.

AH- All right. I hope you'll be ok.

Jackie- I will be. I have Alfred here to protect me. (She says smiling)

AH- I've made some cookies and there is some milk too if you get hungry. But don't spoil your appetite before dinner.

(Alfred brings her coat)

Jackie- I won't Aunt Harriet.

AL-I'll see you to the door madam. (He does, she leaves, he comes back)

Jackie- Alfred, what was it like working with Batman and Robin?

(He gives her a look)

AL-Now miss, you remember what master Bruce said.

Jackie- I know but I've always wondered about Batman and Robin and their crime fighting. (She and Alfred bring books back to the study)

AL-Well, to be honest miss, it was quite exciting. I was a part of the team and sometimes I put myself in a great deal of danger helping them. But as you can see, we're all in one piece. It was fun sometimes but we're all putting our lives into danger.

Jackie-When is uncle Bruce getting back?

AL- I'm not sure. I have some cleaning to do upstairs. Can I trust you

not to go to the Bat cave?

Jackie-Yes you can. I'll behave.

AL-Very good.

(Jackie continues to put the books back but at Commissioner Gordon's office he gets a very disturbing phone call…)

CG- What?! A big Pink and green car? And a black and white penguin

mobile? They've just robbed the Gotham Bank? Right! We'll get right on

it! (He hangs up the phone and goes to the Bat phone) I've got to tell Batman of the new developments!

(But Batman is at the State Penn looking for any clues.)

BM-And it happened just as exactly as you said?

WC-Yes Batman.

BM- Well thank you for your time Warden Cryton, and I do assure you that I'll have the Penguin and Joker back behind bars again. (He races out)

(Meanwhile back at Wayne manor the Bat phone beeps and Jackie looks at it wondering what to do…)

Jackie- Alfred! (She hollers) Well I guess I'd better answer it. (She hesitates then picks it up.) Hello. (She says with an accent)

CG- Hello. I'm looking for Batman. Is he there?

Jackie- Um no he's not here at the moment. May I give him a message?

CG-Yes tell him that the Joker and Penguin have been seen in what seems to be a Joker and Penguin mobile.

Jackie- Holy competition. (She says softly)

CG- Holy- do you know Robin the boy wonder?

Jackie-Yes we've met on occasion. Um might I inquire as to your name sir?

CG- Oh, this is Commissioner Gordon. Are you new?

Jackie-Yes you can call me Robin. I'll be helping Batman from time to time.

CG- What? A new Robin?

Jackie- I'll give him your message Commissioner.

CG-Oh, thank you. (He's stunned. He hangs up) Chief. It seems as if Batman has a new wingma- uh woman. It seems as if it's Robin the Girl wonder.

CO-What? A Female Robin? Saints alive. I wonder if Batman knows?

Jackie- (She opens the entrance to the Bat cave) I've got some

alterations to make….

CG-Chief O'Hara, Are we keeping tabs on those villains mobiles?

CO-Yes Commissioner. (He pulls out a map of Gotham City) There have been sightings in two places. Here and here. (He points.)

CG-Keep an eye on them. We'll want to notify Batman ASAP. (As Batman races to the Bat cave, Jackie has raced to her room to finish alterations on her new Robin costume. Meanwhile Batman works on the problem at hand on the Bat computer. As night falls the Joker and Penguin meet on a back road.

Joker-Well Pengie, what have you found out?

Penguin-I've only seen that Mrs. Cooper going back to the manor. (A few henchmen arrive.)

Joker-And Bruce Wayne?

Penguin- I didn't see him. Whe whe Whe…

Joker-And what did you find out my jolly jesters?

Goon-Well, the butler is there and so is Bruce Wayne's niece.

P-His Niece? Weh, Whe, whe. What does she look like?

J-Oh Pengie, This is not time to start a dating service.

P-Well I could always use a good woman at my side.

(The Joker decided to ignore that statement and continue.)

Joker-We'll start first thing in the morning. Come on we must prepare for operation sink and swim.

P-Weh weh. That's my favorite Joker.

(They all go off to set up their plan.

Batman ups the bat pole. And is back as Bruce Wayne again. He exits the Study. Jackie has just finished the alterations and is going to place the costume in place. She leaves her room and sneaks out with the costume in the laundry basket and other clothes when she runs into Alfred.

Jackie-Oh Alfred! Hi! Uh…what are you doing?

AL-I was just gathering up the laundry miss. Can I take that for you?

Jackie-Oh that's ok I'll take it down Alfred. In fact, just a minute. (She runs into her room and hides the costume under her bed and comes back out.) Ok, here you go.

(He puts it with the other clothes ready to be taken downstairs and meets up with Bruce and Aunt Harriet.

AH-Oh Jackie I was just going to call you for dinner. It'll be soon. You haven't been in your room all day have you?

Jackie-Well I took a bit of a nap. I was kind of tired.

AH-You should get outside more. It's not healthy to stay inside all the time.

Bruce-She has a point Jackie. Tomorrow, why not go for a swim in the pool. It's good exercise and when school starts you won't have as much time to do certain things.

Jackie-Ok Uncle Bruce. I will.

AH-I'm going to freshen up. (She leaves)

Jackie-Uncle Bruce. As I was putting away the books in your study, um, well I hollered for Alfred and he wasn't near so I um…

(He looks at her as he leads her into the living room.)

Bruce-What did you do?

Jackie-don't be mad, but I didn't want you to miss anything important and they don't know who I am. (Yet, she thought)

Bruce-Who doesn't know Jackie? Tell me. (He said firmly but calmly.)

Jackie-I answered your red phone. (Bruce looks down for a moment) The Commissioner said that there is a Joker and a Penguin mobile. . I'm sorry. I didn't want you to miss anything important. (She pleaded. Hoping he wasn't angry with her)

(Meanwhile, Alfred is changing the sheets in Jackie room when he spots the costume. He comes to a conclusion in his mind, takes the costume, finishes his work and then to dinner.

(Meanwhile outside stately Wayne Manor back yard, the evil fiends are hard at work scurrying around to get the job done.

Everyone in Wayne manor is fast asleep.

A new day dawns and Jackie slips into her bathing suit for a dip in the pool. But little dose she know something is afoot and that she may be the bait for the master criminals plan to lure Batman into a trap.

Batman has left for Commissioner Gordon's office.)

In Wayne Manor…

AH-Oh Alfred, the girls and I are going to throw a party for Agnes so I won't be home for dinner, and I'll be staying there for the night. I didn't have time to tell Bruce or Jackie. Could you…

AL-Certainly madam.

AH-Oh, thank you. I wouldn't want them to worry.

Of coarse not. Have a wonderful time Madam.

AH-She'll be so surprised. I can't wait. (She leaves)

(Outside…)

P-Is everything ready Joker?

Joker-Everything is in place. All we have to do now is wait for the prey. (HO,hoo hoo, he he. And Weh whe whe, laugh the Penguin and Joker.)

(Jackie gets her towel and heads for the swimming pool.)

Jackie-Alfred! I'm going out for a swim!

Alfred-Excuse me miss, but won't you be needing something to eat? You need to keep your strength up.

Jackie-ok. I guess you're right.

(She heads back in Wayne manor but doesn't notice one of the goons tried to get her but misses quickly.)

Goon-I missed! It wasn't Bruce Wayne though. I think it was his niece.

P-Well you'd better try again! Weh, Weh, whe,

J-Ohh Even better! Less of a struggle from a woman! Well get back

there. You go with him. We'll set the trap to be sprung.

(The goons leave)

Jackie-I'm finished Alfred.

AL-Very good miss. (She gets up and grabs her towel.) But now you'll have to wait 30 minutes until your food digests before you can go in the pool. (Jackie winces.) You wouldn't to get sick would you?

Jackie-Ok Alfred.

(Meanwhile Batman calls commissioner Gordon.)

BM-Yes Commissioner I got your message yesterday.

CG-Oh good. We have news. We've been following their trail and we're about to pin point it.

BM-Good! I'll be right there. (He hangs up.)

(Cut to Wayne Manor_

Jackie- (She sits impatiently.) Is 15 minutes long enough?

AL-Very well. Just don't do anything too strenuous. We wouldn't want Mrs. Cooper to worry.

I won't Alfred. (She leaves for the pool.)

Goon-Here she comes…Ready?

Goon2-Yeah. (He laughs.)

(Jackie comes out of stately Wayne Manor passing the bush path that leads to the pool. She smiles as she nears the pool. Just as she gets to the end if the path the 2 goons grab her. She screams but they spray her with sleep spray and she goes unconscious.

(Alfred is beginning his daily duties when he hears something..) Wonder if Miss Jackie…(He goes to a nearby window and sees Jackie being carried to the Penguin and Joker.) Oh My! I must call Batman.

(He runs to the Bat Phone.)

(Cut to police HQ.)

CG-They all lead here Batman.

Batman- (He looks at the map.) Great Scott! That's Stately Wayne Manor! (The Bat Phone rings and BM rushes to answer it.) Yes, This is Batman.

AL-Oh, thank goodness sir. I was so worried that I wasn't going to find you.

BM-What happened?

AL-Jackie was going for a swim when the penguin and Joker abducted her. I believe they are still out there!

BM-Great Scott! I'm on my way! The Penguin and Joker have Bruce Wayne's niece at Wayne manor. I must help that poor defenseless child.

(He races off)

CG-Chief, Get reinforcements.

Meanwhile…

Jackie is being tied up and put in a sac pulled up to her throat.

Then they tie a 50 pound weight to her feet. She begins to awaken.

Jackie-Wha-Who are you? What do you want?

J-Well, this is the Penguin and I'm the Joker and we want Batman dead! Enough said? (He laughs) The Penguin approaches her.)

P-You know my little chickadee, if you play your cards right, maybe you could be my right hand bird. Whe, whe.

Jackie-A girl if my up bringing would not be seen with you in public.

P-WHE! I'll have you know that plenty of women would give their right arm to be with me.

Jackie-In your dreams. (She mutters)

P-WEH!

J-Enough of this Pengie. Set the trap!

(Jackie is hoisted up over the pool.)

Jackie-What are you going to do with me? (She says worriedly.)

J-Well we're hoisting you up in the sack with the 50-pound weight via the special crane. We cut the rope and you fall into the pool with the weight keeping you down in the depths of the pool. It's sink, sink, sink for you.

P-And as Batman goes to save you he will be moving into position where we'll spring our trap.

Jackie-Where is that trap?

J-That is only for the dundering dung head to find out. Hoist her up!

Will Jackie meet a watery grave? Will Batman be in time to save

Jackie? Will Batman meet a fate that will put him to death? Tune in

next time. Same Bat story next Bat paragraph…

Part 2

So far we've seen Batman visiting Warden Cryton's Office, Batman

Calling a conference to the Chief Guards at the State Penn. And What's

this? Batman is gassing everyone with an umbrella? Oh no! Horror of

horrors! He's let the Joker and Penguin out of jail!

Bruce Wayne's Niece finds the Bat poles and Robin's costume and the truth!

The Joker and Penguin leave the Criminal cave in their criminal mobiles to stately Wayne Manor and capture Jackie in a trap to lure Batman into another trap. What will happen next? Stay tuned; the worst is yet to come…

Opening credits…

Goon-Good trap Joker.

J-Good, good. (He laughs)

P-Tell me Joker, the suspense is killing me Whe, whe.

J-Well after he gets here, there will almost certainly be a fight. All we have to do is get him here to the "X" and it will release a spring, which will propel him to that giant frying pan. Any sort of weight on it will release the giant pancake squasher and squish him like a pancake. (They Laugh)

(Batman jumps out from behind.)

Batman-Wrong Penguin! Put up your flippers!

Joker-Get him! (And they fight)

Jackie-I've got to get free to help Batman. (She struggles watching the fight.)

BOFF! OOH! BONK!

Jackie-Batman! X marks the trap! (She yells. He looks and tries to get to her to free her but it's not as easy a it seems.) ZWAPP!

Joker-Little wench! Just for that…. (He pulls the lever and she drops in the water.

Batman-GREAT SCOTT! (UGH! WHAM!)

(As Batman is trying to stay away from the X, everyone is involved in the battle. Jackie has been under water and suddenly there is movement from the sack. She's free.)

KAPOW! ZWAAAP! (She races to the surface. Breathing heavily she crawls out of the water and into Wayne Manor to the Bat poles.

THWACK!

Joker-Hurry up! He's almost to the X! Get him! Get him!

(Jackie races in grab a towel and goes past Alfred.

Alfred-Miss Jackie! (He calls and goes after her.)

Jackie-No time Alfred! The Bat poles are faster! I'll have to use Robin's costume! Is there any type of equipment to stop a giant pancake squashier?

Alfred-Right away miss.

(She slides down Robins pole. When she gets to the bottom Alfred is waiting for her.

Alfred-Just throw this into the pan. It will take care of the rest. (He hands her something resembling a small Frisbee. She looks at her Costume and notices that she is in her Costume.

Jackie-Thank you Alfred! She races to the pool area. They have Batman backed into a corner. He's almost at the X. Jackie runs out just as Batman falls back on the X Oh no! Horror of Horrors! He gets sprung into the frying pan. The Giant Squasher is released!

Jackie throws the Small Frisbee object…The Joker and penguin and goons watch. Batman's eyes go wide as the squashier stops just a foot from its target.

Joker-What!

Penguin-Foul! What happened?!

J-I made sure everything was set perfectly!

Robin-Maybe you have bad aim!

Everyone looks surprised to see a new Robin.

J-What! A female Robin?

Robin-That's right! New and improved!

P-Get her! (They do. She goes through a series of Karate kicks and other fighting skills. Batman gets free and joins the fight.

P-Weh, whe! Come on boys! Let's get out of here!

Joker-Where did that sundering dame come from?

P-Never mind. Just get out of here! (They Flee)

Jackie-Guess we showed them.

(Sirens)

Batman-Yes…well…

Jackie-Please!

Batman-Well I suppose. Just for the time being...

End?


End file.
